Letters From No One
by Arish Mudra Rakshas
Summary: Come on, play this game! All you have to do is PM me a letter for your favourite character, and they'll reply! Rules inside.
1. Intro

Hiya fellow Fanfiction readers!

Please visit my profile to find the rules of this story.

Best,  
Arish


	2. Thalia H

:Dear Remus Lupin,  
Hello. How are you? I hope you are doing well. I know I am, seeing as it's the  
summer hols. I've always admired you, and I need some advice. How do you tell  
someone a secret that might make them not want to be your friend anymore?  
Yours Truly,  
Thalia H.

* * *

Dear Thalia,

Thanks for the letter! I am doing well indeed. I don't know if I am the right person to advise you, but here is what I can

_Don't be modest, Moony. You are the best person around for advice. _

**Second best.**

_No one should ever come to you for advice, Padfoot! Never!_

James, Sirius, stop writing in my letter! She wrote this to me, and I'm the one supposed to reply. Stop peeping from behind me!

Now. As I was saying Thalia, there are two things that you must remember:

A true friend will accept any secret of yours, however much embarrassing or upsetting. Even though it sounds clichéd.The truth is the best path to tread. You might have hidden something from a friend for a while, but you must share it with him/her when you think the time is right. It does not do to keep secrets from best friends._There is nothing friendly about a dragon, whatever you might hear._**Eating 10 pies for a bet never does you any good.**

Padfoot! Prongs! Get out of my letter! Thalia, I said there are two things to remember, and the first two points is what you should remember. You can ignore the other two points.

_Don't say that, Moony_!

**Yeah, now you've spoilt our letter!**

My letter, not our! And you're the one spoiling it! Anyway, thanks for the letter Thalia! I hope you find my advice illuminating and helpful.

Yours Truly,  
Remus Lupin


	3. Funny Cat

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_ Well, I'd like to say, I am a REALLY big fan of yours, and I have two_  
_ questions to ask you._

_ First one: There's a dance coming up in my town, and I always had a sort of_  
_ crush on my my friend, Kenneth... He's kind, sweet, smart, and he has been my_  
_ best friend since pre-school, and we have been together through everything. I_  
_ want to ask him to go with me, but I'm afraid that he will reject me in the_  
_ end for someone else._

_ What do you think I should do?_

_ Second question: My mom always compares me to my big sister, Julia._

_ "Why aren't you a cheerleader like Julia? You would probably be GREAT at it,_  
_ honey!"_

_ "Julia NEVER got a detention at school!"_

_ "Julia NEVER stayed out that late at night!"_

_ I tried telling her that I'm not Julia and that I have my own hobbies besides_  
_ cheerleading, but she wouldn't hear me out._

_What should I do?_

_Sincerely,_  
_ Funny Cat_

* * *

Dear Funny Cat,

Thank you for the letter! It's the first good letter I've received from someone outside my personal circle in ages, especially after what Rita Skeeter did in our fourth year.

But I'll come to the most important part first. Do NOT be afraid of rejection. Ever. EVER. Believe in yourself – know that you are good, and nice, and smart, and sweet, as much as the person you like. Do not underestimate yourself! Never think that someone else is great enough to be rejecting you. That's what I think you should do first.

Next, go up to the lucky guy, and ask him to go to the dance with you. Do it somewhere where there are people you feel comfortable with. Avoid doing this where there might be people who don't like you!

_Yeah, 'coz she tried this with Malfoy around once, and it was disastrous._

Ronal Bilius Weasley! Get out of my letter!

And as for your second problem – I say the same. Have a high opinion of yourself, and others will be forced to do the same. Be confident! You are great, sweet, intelligent, caring, kind and wonderful.

I agree your sister is great too. But there is never, EVER any situation where you may be outshone by her – for siblings are there to glorify each other, not dim the others' glory. I am sure that if you convince your mother that you're unique and great in your own way, she will understand.

Yours Truly,  
Hermione Granger

* * *

A/N: Was this good enough? I don't think I was able to do my best, but I didn't want Hermione to sound OOC so I didn't put in much humour. Please review! And submit a letter through PM!


	4. Alexander H

_Dear Fred and George Weasley,__It's been twenty-seven seconds, nineteen minutes, eight hours, twenty days, four months, and 3.2 years that I've been bullied. When I first entered high school, the others knew that I would be a nerd. Ever since the first month, the jocks in school *cough*Flint Rogers*cough* have singled me out. I've been the victim of many horrible pranks, wedgies, wet willies, and spit-balls.__Today was the last straw.__I was at the cafeteria with my friends, Howard and Sheldon. We were studying, as usual when it happened.__Suddenly, a tray of spaghetti, mashed potatoes, green beans, jello, and rotten milk was dumped on my head. There was a silence.__Then there was the first laugh. And another. And another. And another, and another, and another. Soon it was the whol cafeteria that was laughing.__That afternoon, we, the nerds of my high school decided to do something. We decided to fight back. But we all have the same thing in common.__We suck at revenge plans.__That's why I'm asking you two. Do you have any ideas? We, the Nerd Commity of District 26123 are tired of waiting.__We want to get back at our bullies, and finally, FINALLY achieve the peace of mind that we really need._

_Alexander H._

* * *

Hey Alexander!

This is gonna be fun. Okay Alex. They played a food prank on you. You're gonna do better, because never fear when Gred and Forge are here!

_Enough, Gred. Get on with it_.

Okay, okay. Alex, the first part of the prank is the hardest – one of your Nerd Community has to go to each bully's house.

Yes, you read write. You have to go to their houses, infiltrate them to the lowest level – their bathrooms.

_And once you're there, you'll love the hard work you've done (or maybe the insults you've endured)._

I'm writing this, Forge. Anyhoo – Alex, you must take with yourself a chicken bouillon cube and place it on the shower heads. The next day, when the water from the shower falls on the bullies' gloriously naked bodies, they're gonna stink like rotten chicken.

And I _really _mean stink. STINK. Like from ten meters away.

They'll never know what hit them.

Sincerely yours,  
Aides for perpetrators of crime,  
Fred and George Weasley.


	5. HPFanaticToni

_Dear Tonks___

Firstly, you should know that I am a massive fan of yours and have been for  
AGES. It is good to see people who aren't afraid to just be themselves :)

I would also like to ask you for some advice. There is a guy that I have liked  
for a while now and I have no idea how to start with telling him how I feel.  
Also he is a friend of mine so I am scared of ruining our friendship. How  
would you break it to him?

_HPFanaticToni_

* * *

Dear HPFanaticToni,

Hi! I'm so glad to have got a letter from a fan! Remus keeps getting those and I can finally shove one of my own up his nose! And thank you for addressing it to "Tonks", not "Nymphadora"!

Let me tell you a story from my fourth year. I had a crush on this gorgeous, tall Ravenclaw guy in my year, and I – being as loudmouthed as I was – went and told him. He did not like me back, but I was honest and candid, so he didn't mind. Even though he didn't like me back, we stayed friends, because I was honest, not covert.

So that is my advice: Be honest and then even if he doesn't like you, it won't ruin your friendship. It will only clear a burden from your mind.

Rock on!

Yours sincerely,  
Nymphadora Tonks


	6. Eduardo Parrilla

_Dear Ms Hermione Granger,___

I do hope I am not disturbing when this letter arrives.  
I am fascinated by your magical abilities and intelligence (I really find it  
remarkable you can get top grades with one of the fullest timetables Hogwarts  
has seen).

I was writing to you hoping you would tell me after years of study:  
1. Which is your favourite spell?  
2. Which is your favourite textbook in each year?  
is your most sincere opinion about Messrs. Harry Potter and Ron  
Weasley?  
is your favourite teacher.  
does Arithmancy work(I haven't got to understand it completely yet)?

I am impatient to receive your reply.

Your most humble fan,

Eduardo Parrilla

* * *

Dear Mr Eduardo Parrila,

Thanks for your letter! At the outset, I must say I love your name. It's suave.

To answer your questions,

My favourite spell has been, to date, _Alohomora_. It comes in handy in so many situations!I might think it obvious that the Transfiguration textbook was my favourite – partially because of my love for the subject, and partially because of the way it has been written (clear, concise and correct).My most sincere opinion about Harry is that he should think more of himself, and of Ron is that he should work on growing his teaspoon-sized emotional intelligence.My favourite teacher, as is clear, is Professor Minerva McGonagall.Arithmancy uses numbers to determine whether the given incantation will produce the expected result or to find the incantation for a given result.

Once again, I would like to thank you for your letter.

I remain, my dear friend,  
Sincerely yours,  
Hermione Granger


End file.
